It is known in the art to use the seeds of plants to construct seed pictures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,931, there is described the use of navy beans to trace various patterns on cardboard, as, for example, the outline of a sailboat on water. The beans are colored with a vegetable dye and lacquered for protective purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,836, another seed kit is described. This kit provides several different types of vegetable seeds of various (natural) colors for the purpose of adhesively bonding them to a pattern to create a seed picture. The seeds are housed in individual containers which have been marked in such wise as to correspond to markings which appear in the demarcated areas of an accompanying pattern. By matching the seeds with the area to be covered a multi-colored seed picture is obtained.
However, neither of the above patents or the prior art in general, recognizes the unique attributes of sunflower seeds in creating seed pictures.